


How To Train Your Ghost Rider 2

by AishiCc



Series: HTTYGR [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is not on Team Stark, F/M, Lucy is awesome, Team as Family, Watchdogs are bad dogs, cookies make everything better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: grr...bad dog. Team Coulson is dealing with the Watchdogs and Robbie is happy to lend a sometimes skeletal hand.On hiatus likely until season 5 hits Netflix





	How To Train Your Ghost Rider 2

And here we are jumping right into some field work, yeah battle couples right? Really not a ton going on besides Robbie and Daisy driving around or fighting evil but it is a QuakeRider fic so this is not a bad thing. The others will be in chapter 2 more so don't worry.

 **WarNinGs** : QuakeRider bonding, Some Stark Bashing, Cookies!

**Aishi Say**

" _I'm not fighting myself, will not follow_  
_'Cause my choices are mine, it's my fate_  
_And I'll never bow down from the sorrow_  
_I'll face all that is coming my way..."_

'Let us Burn' by Within Temptation

**The Fire Is Reaching The Air**

Daisy frowned as she scrolled, Robbie effortlessly moving through the streets reminding her the guy could handle a wheel way better then she could. Glancing at her fellow hunter she smiled as the various reflected lights and shadows of the city lit his face, he was focused but calm. Hunting down evil made the Rider happy, driving was the same for Robbie, not that he minded busting Watchdogs' skulls. "Seems there is a little gathering of wannabes in the warehouse district tonight, how cliché." Robbie nodded, taking an upcoming turn Daisy assumed would lead them there, she did not know the streets like he did. "You do remember that I do know you can talk in this form right?"

"Aren't you suppose to keep your mouth shut during a debriefing unless you have something to add?" Robbie asked making another turn, it would not take that long to get where they were going.

Daisy rolled her eyes scoffing, "And since when do you care about protocols and all that?"

Robbie glanced at Daisy for a moment half smirking, "Don't assets have to learn all that before they can become agents?"

Daisy blinked, lips parting before she forced her mouth closed, "I didn't know you were seriously considering becoming an agent." The idea of Robbie permanently being around was a pleasant one, and the Team had already accepted him.

Robbie shrugged, "You didn't and here you are so...besides I would either end up with you guys or be hunted down, and I'd prefer staying where I am." It had not been missed that Coulson and May had made plans to take him down, they now knew that the best they could was hold him for a moment and try and to talk him down.

Glancing at Robbie Daisy bit her lip, as a powered person he was in the same boat she was even if genetically he was still fully human. "I like you right where you are too," Daisy smiled leaving him to take that however he wanted.

"Not wearing a uniform either way, it's not like I need the body armor," The gear he had seen them wear was fine and all but not his style. Robbie keeping the Rider from killing every Watchdog after they were done questioning them was tough enough without adding uniforms to the mix.

Daisy allowed her eyes to study Robbie, a bit of a smile curving her lips, "How about you let me oversee one? If we both remain S.H.I.E.L.D.'s big guns we'll end up in a photoshoot at least once, and I am sure you would prefer not standing out too much."

Robbie frowned as he considered that, he hated cameras going off in his face. "I guess having one for official whatever might be alright. They comfortable?" Daisy had taken to wearing hers more since rejoining her team, Elena seemed fine wearing hers too.

"Surprisingly yeah, takes a little getting used to since I was never a dressy kind of girl. I think you'd look pretty good in one, Joey did." Robbie already wore black leather, looked good on him, and he had a nice build under that jacket she was sure of it.

"Joey...Elena mentioned him once," Robbie had asked about Daisy's old team and Joey had come up, seems he was not cut out for the spy gig.

Daisy nodded, Joey had been a fun guy and she was pretty sure he would have warmed to Robbie, he had been a good friend. "He could melt and reshape metal so super useful, also he had a great sense of humor. I hope he's happy with his boyfriend." Glancing at Robbie she wondered how he would take that news, the guy was a killer so really didn't have much of a moral high ground to stand on.

"You ever met him?" Robbie could care less as long as they got not interested meant no, clingy was not his style. Small children he forgave because kids were emotional and often easily frightened, clingy was not the same thing in a child as an adult.

"No," Daisy answered with a hint of regret, though it was good to know Robbie could care less about sexual orientation. "We were really busy and then Hive happened and...not surprised he retired from all of this." Robbie nodded but made no comment, "You still need to meet Piper and her team. No powers, but May has been training them so they can get around that. It helps most Inhumans are not as strong or well trained as I am." She had come to the Team knowing how to hack and sass but brought few other skill sets. May and Ward had taught her to fight and shot, Coulson had taught her how to lead others with a kind but firm hand, and Fitz-Simmons had passed on a bit about non-computer based tech. She could learn some mechanics from Mack and Robbie, as well as some evasive driving skills from Robbie. "She'll get over the whole whoosh thing soon enough."

"Whoosh?" Robbie arched a brow at the insane women in his passenger seat, sometimes he wished she came with subtitles.

"Yeah whoosh," Daisy waved at her head, grinning when Robbie rolled his eyes, "You got a problem with whoosh?"

"Whoosh is for capes, seriously what did you read growing up?" Robbie was half smirking amused, this crazy person could make him laugh like he had before literally going to Hell, well a Hell anyway.

"Foster brat so not a lot of comics," Daisy reminded her temperamental drive with a soft tone, she was not trying to snap at him. "I'm glad you had a normal childhood, well as normal as LA allows." Eli may have been a monster, but as she understood it that had come as a shock to both brothers so he had to have been good to them once right?

"You turned out alright," Robbie knew a lot had happened before their paths had crossed in both their lives, whose was worst was not worth fighting about. From what he had heard and pieced to together Daisy had him beat baring his trips to Hell dimensions, and had failed at going it alone as well.

"Yeah, only because a bunch of agents and spies saw something in me and helped me grow...and now they want to help you." Daisy was under no delusion that without the Team she would not be more then a hacker with a blog, a dime a dozen person. Robbie was growing as a person, she had seen more of it then most. Working with others, letting them get close, see who he really was, protecting them. She had hunted down Robbie to try and help him and in turn been helped just as much, well once they both stopped trying to fight everyone.

"yeah...still not sure how to take it all. Without the Rider I am useless to your team," Robbie knew he was valued beyond his powers, but they were still what he brought to the table.

"No you're not," Daisy touched his knee, smiling when he didn't flinch or tense this time. "Mack has no powers, or supper hate fu training like May, but he is still vital. You want to learn something just ask, trust me they all will help you."

"Not used to relaying on other people anymore but...it doesn't feel so wrong with all of them. Still a little awkward they are trying to figure out how to take me down though, at least I'm calmer then the Hulk." As destructive was a possibility but rampaging was not something S.H.I.E.L.D would have to worry about, not now that Gabe had been avenged.

Daisy smacked a leather clad arm, " _Don't_ go there, I'm the one who would have to try and take your ass pissed. Seriously I know the third times the charm, but I would rather not let luck decide this."

"Well since I would likely be pissed at you yeah," Robbie agreed glancing at her, shaking his head at her pout. "You don't want me to get mad at you when you do something stupid?"

"I may not be Mr. Unkillable-I-don't-have-have-time-for-doors-screw-Hellmouths-while-we're-at-it like you but I know my limits." Biting her lips when Robbie frowned at her she crossed her arms defiantly, "I know my limits, I didn't say I try to always live within them now did I?"

Robbie shook his head, he had pushed his limits often enough, "Fair enough."

"It's sweet you would get that pissed over me, we are protective of each other." It was sweet, sweeter when she knew Robbie only had room in his heart for family after coming back from the dead. They had gotten their feelings out there and they were pretty much on the same page. Neither wanted to rush into anything and ruin what they had right now, it made her wonder if Robbie had been burned before. She had not asked about past flames, and since he was about her age he had to have one or two right? She had no doubt he had always been a bit shy but she had seen him interact with people at work, he had not been aloof or standoffish simply stoic. Not quite on May's level but both were withdrawn because of their pasts, it did not mean they did not give a damn no mater how hard they tried not to sometimes.

"You need someone to watch your back Chica, might as well be a guy you can't hurt with an accidental quake." He had survived being quaked into a van just fine, and since he was the Rider she couldn't kill him with her powers no mater how hard she hit him with them.

Daisy glanced out the window, she had hurt Mack and Fitz with her powers under Hive's control Robbie not so much, he had not reacted as if she had really hurt him at all. Slashing his face had gotten his attention, that look had been hot even if she really should not go there. Being attracted by dangerous men was nothing new for her, one that was possessive or otherwise dangerously deranged was. Lincoln was the most normal and grounded man she had ever been drawn to, Robbie was more of a middle ground between him and Ward. As long as he remained human he would not become Ward, even the Rider was better since at lest it hunted down real assholes as a general rule. "Helps your organs aren't exactly vital for your existence."

Robbie glanced at Daisy and frowned, "That wasn't you, I know something about watching my hands do horrible things I can't stop." The Hell dimension aside he had been deflecting when he had told Gabe it had not been him doing all that killing. Not entirely, he was not claiming his hands were clean but all that blood was not there by his choice alone. He had plenty of sins to work off before he would ever see anything other than Hell, but saving the world a few times would help him sleep better.

Daisy turned her attention back to Robbie, the Rider had used Robbie to kill more then Hive had used her, and at least that one guy had been a HYDRA lead asshole. It was going after her friends that was what really made her feel like a monster, Robbie had never done that as far as she knew. "When Mack flamed out was He reacting to me or you?" She had heard the Rider talking to Robbie about how Mack had a lot of pain, as if they all did not really. But had the Rider changed to scare her off, or had it intended to attack her? Robbie had thrown Coulson but not hard enough to hurt him, or even knock him out, so Mack was unlikely to allow the Rider to kill her.

Robbie sighed, staying silent for a long moment, "He doesn't like people getting in His way, and you are not exactly good at staying out of things involving friends." She had hounded him until they had teamed up, stubbornness just came naturally to them both.

Daisy nodded, the Rider had stopped because of Robbie selling his soul this time to save Mack's. Mack had told her feeling guilty about what had happened, and Robbie had not been around to apologize to. A simple 'sorry man' wasn't going to cut it for what had happened, and Daisy felt he owed Robbie a decent apology for how he had ridden him at first. Sure Robbie had not been all that keen on working with them but he was a civilian, and had a family drama being played out on top of it. She had gotten hers for the kidnapping, and really he had not hurt her nearly as severely as he could have. He had also taken her back to his home and looked after her when he had little reason to, allowing her near his brother alone. With how shaky their relationship was at that point that was more trust then most would show, other person wounded or not. "Well He didn't seem as inclined to off me when he is in you...and phrasing sorry."

Robbie arched a brow before shaking his head, "We have an understanding so yeah, also it wasn't that hard to get you out of my way each time." Eventually they had teamed up but it had not come to kill her to keep out of his life, thankfully.

Daisy crossed her arms in a huff, he hadn't even transformed the second time even if she had been hurt it had been insulting. "Still haven't floored me fully healed so there."

"That a dare?" Robbie half smirked at the huffing walking fault line generator, she had an adorable pout.

"Oh don't start with that again," Daisy was used to false male ego, being confident and being egotistical was not the same. She loved having a banter partner and she knew he enjoyed ribbing her right back, he needed to laugh more, seriously.

"This from someone who just so there'd me?" Robbie countered as he pulled up to park, if he took everything Daisy said seriously he would smoked her long ago.

Daisy stuck out her tongue, frowning when he parked, "And we are stopping why?" There was nothing going on, it seemed busy but peacefully so. She could smell food but doubted Watchdogs were nearby recruiting.

"You not hungry?" Robbie was not sure how Inhumans worked, but even without using her powers she should get hungry like a normal person.

Daisy had not really thought about it but now she realized she could eat, "I could eat yeah."

"Then come on, I'm buying," Getting out of the car Robbie slowly walked off letting Daisy catch up, this was his town not hers.

Getting out of the car the Inhuman super agent jogged to catch up with the enhanced vigilante turned asset. "You know these people don't you?" Robbie spent a lot of time patrolling his city hunting so he had to know every good vendor in town didn't he? When he just smiled innocently at her she smirked, "Softie, it all smells really good but I'm not sure what it is all called."

Robbie nodded as he placed his hand at the small of Daisy's back gently guiding her along, "Just point I've got you."

**The Fire Is Reaching The Air**

Daisy hummed in contentment as she nibbled on the last of her fresh churros, fingers dusted with cinnamon sugar. Getting a feel for the city while they killed time waiting would be more enjoyable now that she was full. Glancing at Robbie he was sipping his drink as he listened to Gabe speaking to him in Spanish as they head back to Lucy. Holding up the last bite she smiled when he leaned down to take it as if sharing food was perfectly normal. She was used to it but not everyone liked sharing food even with family, Robbie didn't seem to care. Licking her fingers clean she dried them with a napkin, blinking when Robbie held out his cup as he finished his call. Taking it she sipped the Mexican style hot chocolate, "This is pretty good."

"Told you so," Robbie reminded her as he slipped his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued smart phone back into his pocket. Opening his door he slipped back behind the wheel, glancing to his right when Daisy closed her door.

"I will never question you about your master level knowledge of the LA streets again, until I do." Grinning she sipped the still pleasantly warm chocolate, catching his slight smile as he pulled out. "So you have a plan, or you just winging it like normal?" She had to admit he could wing it better then a few other she knew, and he could at least work with a group.

"That happens to work for me, but yeah I have a plan," Robbie normally would just kill them all so plans were pretty simple.

"And you will be sharing it when?" Daisy had been rather lose as Quake beyond making sure innocent decent people were not hurt when robbing banks. Helping Inhumans hide she had been anal enough she liked to think even May would have approved, even now only May or Coulson would get the addresses. Robbie pretty much just found a bad person and killed them, not really hard to do in a city the size of LA.

"We find which warehouse they are in, block all exits but the front door, beat down everyone inside, call your friends and let them sort it all out." Robbie was not used to working with a team, but if he was not straight up killing than he was fine leaving others to clean up the mess.

"Well look at you all learning and stuff. I'll text the Team so they will be ready to move when we need them to clean up." Daisy pulled out her phone and got to typing, she had a good feeling about this mission. Robbie was fine with sticking with his take most if not all alive orders from Coulson, and if they were caught on video not having a warehouse full of charbroiled humans was a good thing. "I take it you will try not to go all Rider on them right?"

"Harder to pass me off as one of you when people see a chain swinging flaming skeleton walking around, not like they can kill me either way." Robbie was fine fighting as himself against punks, as long as evil paid the price the Rider would be quiet enough in his head.

Daisy frowned but had no comeback for that one, "I bough my gauntlets so I'm good, can't let you do all the heavy lifting your first time."

Robbie arched a brow at her but let it go, "Maybe all that sugar was not a good idea."

"Ha ha, so what we going to stash Lucy and find a nice sniper perch or something?" The idea of dropping from the ceiling sounded kind of fun, she was not sure how well Robbie could pull off a super hero landing as a human.

"Too many movies," Robbie chided as he turned, it would not take them that long to reach the outskirts of the warehouse district.

"So what _will_ be doing then Sherlock?" Lucy stood out, and the Watchdogs were still being run by the Russian who knew exactly what Robbie drove. Daisy had mad respect for the Hell car but she did not blend even in LA.

"Fitz gave me one of his toys for this kind of thing, glove compartment," Fitz had given him a few gadgets he promised Daisy would know how to use.

Daisy replaced her phone before opening the compartment, pulling out a device she had not seen used since her Secret Warriors was still getting off the ground. "Do you know what this does?" Robbie shook his head not even glancing at her. "It creates a camouflage shield, he gave you this so you could hide Lucy...Fitz knew we would be working together often enough this would come in handy. Wait, if you didn't know what it did how did you know we would be able to just park somewhere and wait?"

"He knew we would be out hunting these fools so he made sure we had a few toys to help, I got a run down of what they do." He had not bothered paying his full attention since he was not going to use them without Daisy anyway. If he was hunting alone he would have no need for subtle, and had his phone to call for a clean up crew.

Daisy grinned, Fitz knew how much she loved her toys, "Remind me to give you a crash course in S.H.I.E.L.D. tech someday soon."

"He didn't give me anything that dangerous, knew I wouldn't need it," Robbie was the weapon and he was fine with that. The good guys knew when to use him, and he knew he could trust them to not take advantage. Coulson had been up front about needing him, and nothing had really changed beyond they got along now.

Daisy shook her head but she was not exactly reliant on a weapon anymore either. "I'll be the judge of that, you just drive."

**The Fire Is Reaching The Air**

Daisy glanced at Robbie who had his cheek resting on his fist, eyes closed but she knew he was awake. Tilting her head she studied his profile and smiled after a moment, there were far worst people to be stuck in a car with. "You nervous?"

"I can fight and not kill just fine so no," Robbie answered not opening his eyes, they were parked and waiting for the meeting to begin so they could get to work. Stakeouts had a lot of downtime, no show or movie ever lied about that so he was simply enjoying a quiet moment.

Daisy nodded absently, it was not like they had not fought side by side enough to know how to work with each other. Glancing down at her phone she tapped his shoulder, "Show time."

Robbie opened his eyes, reaching out he grabbed Daisy's wrist when she moved to exit Lucy, "Stay, I can melt metal you can't. When I give you the signal drive Lucy up to the door and park her, they won't be getting past her."

Daisy blinked remembering Robbie teasing her about never being allowed to drive Lucy again until she learned to drive, "You sure?"

"You can't park right up against a door?" Robbie asked frowning, he could repair Lucy after all the fighting so he was not concerned.

"Jerk," Daisy muttered smacking his arm with the back of her hand, grinning when he titled his head at her before grinning back. "Go, Lucy and I will be just fine." Chuckling softly she watched Robbie walk off slipping into the shadows easily, he was a hunter now. Moving to sit in his seat she bit her lip, knowing he was fine but not happy about not being there to back him up. Blocking the front was important and all but she always worried when her teammates were where she could not see them. Catching sight of glowing eyes she relaxed with a sigh, she would have to remind herself Robbie was the Hulk. When he nodded she floored the charger, shifting so she hit the doors with the passenger side before diving out and quaking to the roof. Looking down she watched Robbie whip his chain striking the metal wall before jumping onto a stack of something under a tarp and leaping up to dive threw a window. Quaking a hole she dropped down behind the mass of bodies firing at a swinging chain. Slamming her foot she sneered when a shock wave knocked the guns wild and Robbie slammed into them with solid metal she swore was not long enough to get them all. "Didn't know you could jump that high."

"You aren't only one with powers Chica," Robbie reminded the super agent frowning at the groaning masses.

"So cheated," Daisy countered as she quaked guns as she walked up to him, knowing he had to have had the Rider make that jump. A few holes betrayed he had been hit but he was standing there calm so he couldn't be that hurt. Content no one able to move had a nearby gun she pulled out her phone "Clean up."

Robbie slung his chain over his shoulder ignoring the stinging holes, he would heal soon enough. Turning towards the doors he walked away from Daisy and their haul, hand melting a fist sized hole before he used it to tear the door off its hinges. Inspecting the paint job for a moment he nodded to himself before sliding across the hood, opening the driver's side door as soon as he could reach it. Slipping back inside his beloved car he pulled away and parked her facing the open door, revving the engines to remind those inside he had a very nice car with whitch to run them over with. Watching the module land and their catch being load he called the Rider forth to heal before sending him back, there would be evil to burn soon enough. Hearing something he turned his head and frowned a small drone hovering outside his window. Punching threw the glass he caught the small device in a gloved hand, pulling it close he studied it for a moment before exiting Lucy when he spotted Daisy. "This important?"

Daisy turned from Piper and glanced at Robbie's hand, "That is one of Fitz-Simmon's toys, they scan and record so likely it was just hoping you'd do more fire tricks."

Robbie frowned at the device but opened his fingers so it could return to the air, "It can record Lucy self-healing tonight."

"Oh yeah Robbie this is Piper, she is a mere mortal but one being trained by May," Daisy had already bonded with May's new trainee, the rest she was still working on.

Piper eyed the normal looking guy she had heard some insane rumors about, he seemed all right enough to her so far. "Hey." Dark eyes studied her for a moment before the guy nodded, very May. "So you can use fire huh?"

"Yeah, chain works just as well without it," Robbie commented glaring at the mass of bodies piled in their nice white prison. A few of them were just confused stupid kids but not all of them, a few cracked bones was getting off easy.

Daisy just smiled when Piper arched a brow at Robbie, her newest team member took a little getting used to. "Well a warehouse full of charred corpses makes a Hell of a first impression."

"We find one full of type who killed all those Inhumans and blackout cities we'll find out," Robbie muttered crossing his arms. He could curb his killer instincts on thugs like these but anyone willing to start a war to justify genocide would live long enough to spill their guts before paying for their sins.

Daisy placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder, his clenched jaw all the proof she needed to know he was not at all happy. He was tense under her hand for a moment before relaxing, glancing at her, "You won't get any arguments from me just remember questions _then_ Hell."

Robbie arched a brow slightly at the playful grin, "We both agree with you on that Chica, your enemies always such slow learners?"

"Don't get me started, seriously I could rant all night, but short answer yes." Robbie was annoyed but calm, she completely understood his dislike of Watchdogs since it was a dislike they both shared. All said and done most of the fools being lifted into the air were not that bad, Mack had been scared of her once, but they could become serious threats. Patting his shoulder she smiled when he titled his head at her, "Come on we should head back, debriefing and all that not so fun stuff."

Piper chuckled softly, "Yeah, at least you got to have some fun I'm just a glorified babysitter."

"Robbie is a little picky about who he works with, not sure the masses are ready for him just yet." Daisy teased knowing Piper knew the basics about him.

Robbie sighed at the pair, it seemed Daisy liked this Piper person, "Basta."

Daisy frowned at Robbie, she really did need to learn basic Spanish if she was going to be working with let alone dating him, "Um..?"

"Enough," Piper translated, "He seems fine to me, is it because of the fire?" Working with someone who threw fire around would take a little getting used to, powers were like that.

"Mostly," Daisy answered, the whole flaming skull thing freaked her out the first time so she knew exactly how shocking it could be. Even knowing him it was still a bit off putting, and not simply because the Rider was influenced by but was not Robbie. It made her wonder if she should only call the Rider Robbie when she wanted Robbie's attention rather then Its? Did it upset him at all to hear 'that Thing' refereed to by his name, his favored shorten form of it even? She was not sure how to bring it up, or if it was even worth it. Robbie had not lead on it bothered him, not that she would see his jaw clench when it was just bone.

Robbie gave Daisy a slightly questioning frown, didn't this Piper person know what he was? If she was May's new pet project then she know more then the average agent right? Letting it go he watched a second module land for the agents to board, seemed a standard mode of transportation for them. Nodding to Piper he turned and head back towards Lucy, leaving Daisy to go with them or him. Glancing at the wavy haired brunette when she made herself at home in Lucy he frowned slightly. "May not tell her the truth?"

"Coulson and May both think the normal soldier types should get to know you a little before they learn Hell is apparently a thing now. After Aida Piper and the others could use some nice normal baddies they can deal with, things like you and me not so much." Daisy was under no illusion the Rider could take her out if It wanted to. Robbie had knocked her around, and out once, but had not gone at her full force.

Robbie nodded turning Lucy around and heading back 'home', that made sense with what Coulson had told him after returning to this world. The Playground was repaired and would be housing more normal soldier types now, the ones he had seen around today had seemed all right. Talbot he still had not met and from stories that may not be a terrible thing, though he seemed to be a good man. "Fair enough, Aida did a number on a lot of people including herself."

"You sound almost sorry for her, she tried to kill us all and wanted to turn the world into HYDRA world." Daisy had not missed the note of sympathy, she got why Fitz might feel that way but he tried to see the good in everyone.

"She did what she did to be free, the Darkhold and her creator really did a number on her. I know what it is like to not be in control of your actions, to be compelled to do horrible things so I feel for her a little. If she had never read that book things might have turned out a bit better for her." Robbie knew what the Rider had seen while she burned, all her sins laid bare.

Daisy considered that, looking at that way she could see where he was coming from, he had been in Hell during most of Aida's insanity so he had been spared almost all of it. "She messed up Fitz so not feeling all that charitable towards her, and you might not either if you had been in that place."

"Maybe, maybe not. There are plenty of people who would see me as a murder who uses the Rider as an excuse to do what I want to anyone I see fit to judge." Daisy herself had told him he didn't have the right to decide who lived or died, it did help he could be completely sure those he judged evil were heading to Hell already.

Daisy bit her lip thinking back on how judgmental she had been when they had first crossed paths, it had taken getting to know him better to stop herself. Robbie was a good man who did not take obscene pleasure in playing the Reaper, but he was resigned to his fate. Laying her hand on his knee she gave him a little smile, "Maybe in time I will forgive her enough to see that tiny bit of good in her Fitz saw. It took me a while to see the good man in the flames."

"After I went after you twice you are not exactly a bitch for that." Robbie gave her a half smirk, "I didn't exactly trust you either."

"Well it all worked out, I mean we are both in better places then we were," Daisy was still curious what They had seen to make Them jerk away from her, she had a few theories. Right now all that mattered is she had him back at her side and he wanted to stay there, and not just to protect her. Sure he covered her back but he treated her as an equal not a damsel who needed his big strong arms to keep her safe. He might be a bit more inclined to shield Jemma but he had not seen that women in protecting her friends mode, and Robbie was protective of good people.

"Even better with some coffee right?" Robbie teased knowing he could use some caffeine if he was going to be in meetings for the next few hours.

"So keeping you," Daisy cooed as she patted his knee before lifting her hand, "I'm allowed to have coffee in Lucy?"

Robbie glanced at Daisy with a frown, "You can't drink without spilling?"

"Only if you do some crazy the fast and the furious shit, that would be on you." Daisy half teased half reminded Robbie with a serious look.

"True, no one will mind if we stop for coffee?" If she spilled because he drove like a crazy person he could hardly blame her.

"We'll pick them up a cup and some sweets too, trust me Reyes I know these people." Leaning back Daisy began typing up a list of orders, she would send it to Robbie so he would have it for future reference. No doubt he would just show up bearing gifts more then once, they all did little things like that for each other after all. She heard a soft chuckle and smiled, this had been a good day.

**The Fire Is Reaching The Air**

"Fear not snacks are here!" Daisy called as she opened the door, grinning at the Team as they all turned to her. Moving over to the counter with coffee makers and such on it she grabbed a few large plates, setting the bags down on them and moved to the tablet. Watching Robbie pass out the coffees and teas she dumped the scones, cookies, and muffins on the plates before setting them out, "Plenty for everyone."

Coulson smiled in fond amusement at Daisy, she was not one for long meetings. "Thank you both, once everyone is ready we can begin."

Daisy took her normal seat across from May and next to Coulson, Robbie sitting down beside her when Mack nodded to the empty seat between them Elena smiling. Simmons smiled before sipping her drink, Fitz across from Mack. Piper walked and took the seat beside May and across from Robbie, "Everyone is secured and minor wounds have been treated."

"Thank you Piper. Robbie I want to say good job," Coulson knew Robbie could use nonlethal force, however on large groups he had not proven himself yet. A few broken bones was no worst then any agent would have done.

Robbie nodded, tall cup held between his hands, "Not LMDs so they kind of have to be alive to talk."

Mack groaned, he was so tried of robots, "Makes sense they would not waste them on recruitment missions."

Robbie shrugged, "Metal or flesh is the same to my chain."

"Oh honestly you two, eat a cookie," Simmons chided nodding at the plates, taking a scone for herself.

Robbie arched a brow but did as he was told, Daisy had warned him Simmons could be scary mad. Mack sighed but took one as well, "Just tried of robots."

Fitz opened his mouth to explain the different between a robot and an android before remembering Mack was just being colloquial. "They have lost some of their charm recently yes."

"Speaking of sorry about your little drone guy, I didn't hurt it did I?" It had flown off so Robbie assumed he had not damaged it too much.

"Not at all Robbie they are all just fine," Fitz assured Robbie with a bit of smile, it was sweat he concerned himself with a drone he had no attachment to.

"Those little guys are tougher then they look, just like their creators." Daisy was relieved neither Fritz of Jemma were as helpless as they had been when they had first met, she had learned even more.

"We have anything useful right now?" May asked before sipping her tea, not everyone they had brought in had been out cold.

"Well I have my baby running through everything from the site the invite was on, but not holding my breath." Daisy wished they would get lucky but no one getting hurt was way better then an easy lead.

"Only a few were begging me to burn them, most were just confused and ignorant. Inhumans make a nice target as 'the other', and with the Avengers torn apart over them tension is pretty high." Robbie would be happy to question those few, he would show them there was worst out there.

Daisy snorted, swallowing her bite of chocolate muffin, " _So_ wish I could blame all the Inhuman hate on Stark, he sure as Hell hasn't helped."

"I thought he was pushing for law-abiding enhanced humans to no longer need to be tagged like criminals?" Simmons questioned frowning, true she had been a bit busy recently but she was sure that was true.

"Only because he feels guilty some got killed, that man has more money then God and can't be bothered to get the therapy he so needs." Daisy muttered, she knew he was not all bad but his actions had lead to the Accords becoming the law of the land and she hated them.

Robbie reached out and laid a hand on Daisy's shoulder, "Maybe you should quake his ass into one of those fancy cars of his?"

Daisy blinked before breaking into a grin, "Oh please. you are so much more reasonable then he is."

"Oh is he now?" Elena cooed smirking, she had been the first of the Team to know about Robbie and so had heard more of Daisy's first impressions.

Coulson hid a grin behind his coffee, "It may speed things up if you can point out who is what later?"

Robbie nodded, "If it makes things easier for you guys sure."

May nodded with a slight approving smile, "Nice to see your attitude has changed."

"Going through Hell a few times tends to give one perspective," Robbie countered evenly, his outlook on a lot had changed since meeting Daisy.

"Alright Daisy you are our Watchdogs expert so run us through any theories you have right now?" Coulson wanted the Team on this, the Russian would be something normal agents would not be able to deal with. Robbie and Daisy would be enough, and with Robbie it would be permanent and certain they had gotten the right man. Knowing exactly who your enemies were would be a nice change.

**The Fire Is Reaching The Air**

And that is all there is right now, not a bad length for a first chapter right? Not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but I am not planing on doing any supper short ones this time. If there is anything you'd like to see let me know, feel free to use the first fic for references. Piper will be popping in and out, like in the show, but not sure if she will be important. Thoughts on this are welcomed, seriously if you want to see more of her just say so.


End file.
